


gentle nights and strong hands

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Tea, best friends jon and martin, caring Elias, husbands jonelias, i will go down with soft jonelias, this is how i am coping with the fear of today's episode, vaguely mentioned strength kink, workaholic jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: A night at the Institute, after hours.Featuring: embarrassing your best friend (don't wear your boyfriends jacket to work) and annoying husbands (he's just concerned).-I just wanted to write a simply two hundred word drabble about Elias with a thing for Jon's hidden strength and it got a way from me.
Relationships: (background), Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	gentle nights and strong hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish up a ficlet I had as a job well done for setting up the jonelias discord...it turned out to be bigger than I thought so I decided to post it! 
> 
> I will only write soft JonElias. That's it.
> 
> I tweeted this and was like, yep, gonna write this.
> 
> "Jon lifting and moving Elias off his desk when the man is getting in the way of his work. He just casually wraps his hands around Elias's waist and lifts him, moving him up and off. Elias immediately freezes, turns a bright red, before rushing out of the room. Jon is confused and just shrugs, going back to his statement. 
> 
> Elias runs into his office, heart pounding, and ears ringing. He did NOT know that Jon was that strong, and did NOT know that he had a thing for that."

Jon huffed when he entered his office, a mug of tea in one hand and a stack of statements in the other. It was well after normal working hours, but he had been kept in bed for longer than normal, so he was making up for his lateness by working late. 

He had run into Martin, who was on his way out, drowning in a large coat that smelt like sea water. (In his mind’s Eye, he saw a hazy image of a warm smile on a bearded face.) Martin had given him a beaming smile and ruffled his hair, before handing over the mug. In response, Jon had leaned into him, and took a small sip.

“Are you staying late tonight?”

“Just for a few more hours. I’m hoping to get these statements done.”

“Do you have a lot? I worry when you do multiple in a day.” Martin, still so cold despite his warm sweaters, wrapped Jon in a hug. The shorter man chuckled and shook his head.

“Just two. One Buried related and one Eye, I believe. And you don’t need to worry about that. I think Elias is working late tonight, so he will probably stop by to scold me. Even if it was his fault that I was late.”

Martin’s giggle made Jon smile, the man letting him free from his hug. 

“I’m really happy that that’s working out for you, Jon.” The archivist blushed at Martin’s words.

“Uh...yea..”

“You’re good for each other, really!”

“You’re just happy that he’s stopped prowling around all of you.”

“Okay, Tim’s really happy about that, Melanie misses trying to stab him.”

“I see. Maybe I’ll kick Elias out of my office more often, if you all miss him so much.”

“Jon! No! Please don’t do that!” After glare met pleading for a few moments, they both dissolved into laughter. 

“I should get going, if I’m going to finish these at a time Elias deems acceptable. Have fun on your date with Peter.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. And tha...nks...how did you know that?!”

“Martin. Martin Blackwood. Did you just ask me that question?”

“Well...ah-um. You see-”

“I’m joking, your coat gave it away. Or should I say Peter’s coat?” By now Martin was a bright red and was trying to hide in said coat. Jon just shook his head and tapped him on the shoulder with the files. 

“Go on, get. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Martin nodded, apparently too embarrassed to talk. “Good night, Martin.”

-

Shutting the door closed with his foot, Jon sighed softly at the low light of his office. Then sighed loudly at who was in the room.

“Elias…”

“Beloved.” The man didn’t move from his perch on Jon’s desk, legs loosely crossed. His suit jacket was thrown over one of the arm chairs that Tim and Sasha had decided had to be there, the soft gold sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. His clean shaven face held a soft smile as his eyes raked down Jon’s form.

“No, no. You made me late, and I need to finish these today. Now move off my desk.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, but didn’t move. 

“I am just trying to look out for your well being, dearest. You were up very late, you need to rest. I know that you and the Archivist have worked something out, but as your Heart, you need to take care of yourself. And as your husband, you most certainly need to take care of yourself.” Jon turned a soft pink at the word ‘ _ husband’ _ , a word not quite new, but still new enough to elicit such a response. He’s not sure he would ever stop blushing when he hears that word leave Elias’s mouth.

“Yes, well. I just have two statements. I’ll record them, make some notes, and have Tim and Basira follow up on them tomorrow. Does that work with you?” As he neared the desk, Elias reached out to drag him close. A soft kiss was pressed to his forehead as Elias hummed.

“Or you can wait until tomorrow altogether. I heard that you did a few earlier, so you shouldn’t be feeling hungry. Stop being a workaholic, love. Let’s head home. Beholding Knows you need more rest.”

“Elias…”

“Just being honest Jon.” 

“And so am I. I want to record these. Please move off my tape recorder.”

“Hm, no.”

“Elias!”

“Jon.”

“Fine.” Setting the files down on the side of the desk not occupied by Elias, Jon shuffled back over and slotted himself between Elias’s legs. The Heart beamed at him, running his fingers through Jon’s hair.

Or well, he would have, if he had not tightly clamped them down on Jon’s shoulders as scarred hands gripped his waist and lifted him off and away from the desk.

With a flustered yelp, Elias’s legs wrapped around Jon’s waist as the shorter man adjusted the older man in his arms, taking on more of his weight. As he held onto Jon, he missed the mixed look of amusement and shock that spread across the archivist’s face. 

Making sure his hold was secured, Jon backed them away from the desk and toward the larger of the two chairs. Once his legs bumped up against the chair, he turned and ungracefully dropped Elias on the cushion. The blonde didn’t yelp or cry out, instead turning shocked eyes to Jon. Jon, in return, rolled his eyes and straightened up Elias’s limbs and clothes.

“Well, I’m going back to work now. You can sit there, or I’ll come get you once I’m done.” 

Face as red as the ruby in his eye pendant and mouth gawking, Elias just nodded. Then he suddenly bolted up and made quick steps toward the door, jacket forgotten.

“I uh. Remembered. Taxes. Uh payroll. Yes, good bye.”

Statement in hand and tape recorder whirring, Jon nodded absently in response. 

“Statement of…”

In his mind, The Archivist laughed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk if y'all liked it, I could write Elias's POV. Would be slightly more mature. (He respects Jon's boundaries.)
> 
> I LOVE. THE CONCEPT. OF. MARRIED. JONELIAS. 
> 
> I'm also very tired. 
> 
> I'm over chilling on twitter [@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais).


End file.
